


I Wanna Get a Little bit Closer

by PSIDontKnow



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, There's a few other pairings and people but enh, This is traaaaash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIDontKnow/pseuds/PSIDontKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Henry is a terrible brother, the Morgans have their own gang, everyone is messed up and no one is 100% Straight</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Get a Little bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a terribly indulgent fic, just snippets

                The first time Chrom meets him, he's seventeen and attending his first pride parade.

                It's his sister's idea, his older sister with a girlfriend that's more loyal than anyone else, except for her best friend (and possible boyfriend, because Chrom has his suspicions) and he comes to walk around. Downtown is covered in rainbow printed flags, a few others displayed as well, other people trying to push through what was prodominantly GAY pride, and he's not watching where he's going when he bumps into someone.

                "Oh man, I'm sorry." He starts, backing off enough to make sure the shorter boy is okay.

                "It's okay, I had kinda spaced out myself." His laughter is soft, almost lost in the hustle and bustle of the people around them, and Chrom smiles at him, blue eyes trying to avoid staring at the line of black stitches under the other's eye as he holds out a hand.

                "Chrom Iris. You go to the highschool on the other side of town, right?"

                "Robin Grimm. Yeah, you too, I've seen you around. Chess club, right?" There's bandages over Robin's hand, but he still shakes Chrom's hand firmly as brown eyes sparkle with mirth.

                "You caught me, I'm secretly in the chess club, how did you know?"

                "That extremely nerdy coat you're wearing." Robin gestures to the letterman jacket Chrom wears, the taller of the two laughing brightly. They end up walking together for a while, until they find a place to watch the parade.

                "That's my sister." He murmurs, pointing to Emmeryn as she marches past, brushing shoulders with Phila as they lead a group of girls. The blond is a full head taller than Chrom, but carries herself with dignity and pride, and Robin is floored.

                "She's beautiful."

                "I know, she's always so put together and wonderful too. That one on the horse is my little sister's girlfriend."

                "Wow."

                "Robin~, watcha dooooin'" Both of them jump at the voice, a hand resting on Robin's arm, a boy not much younger than them grinning brightly.

                "Henry! This is Chrom. Chrom, this is my younger brother." Chrom murmurs a small 'nice to meet you' at the boy, seeing the way that Henry's just grinning and staring. The three of them watch the rest of the parade, making small talk and laughing over silly things.

                By the end of it, he's standing there alone.

 

                Robin's gone from the school by time Monday rolls around, his brother gone as well.

 

                The next time he meets Robin, he's 19, slumping down into a seat in the lecture hall at his new school.

                "Hello again." He turns his head, looking at the person that's sitting next to him. White blonde hair and tanned skin that makes him think he should know this girl, but he doesn't, can't remember until he notices a small smile and a scar under her eye.

                "Hi Robin." He laughs, pulling out a note book from the pits of his backpack. ("For the love of god Chrom, take notes." Frederick had told him everyday for eight years and he's finally begun to listen.)

                "I'm surprised you remembered my name, it's been a while."

                "My mind's a steel trap for names."

                "Let's hope it's a steel trap for notes too."

\------------------------------

                No one is sure how, why, or when, but it became widely accepted that if you looked in the periodicals section at the public library next to the high school, there would be a Morgan there. Morgain and Morgana, twins that both go by Morgan when they can get away with it, and seem to know everything. Today, it's the girl sitting there, her hair dyed a bright bubblegum pink, a sharp contrast to the strawberry haired man in front of her, and she grins like a shark.

                "Hiya Gerome."

                "Hello Morgan."

                "What did you need today?"

                "Where will Anna be this weekend?" She quirks an eyebrow, eye shadow colouring it the same pink as her hair, and whips out her phone. Everyone knows Anna, she's more of a school installment than Morgan, and one of the college students that comes down to the high school to sell anything and everything.

                "Why's that Gerome?" Morgan pops her bubblegum, one hand flicking across the screen of her phone while the other taps a sparkly black nail on the table.

                "I ... Inigo asked me to pay her for him." She can see the blush on his face, even with the hat that's pulled low on his head to both hide his atrociously spikey hair and shadow his face.

                "She'll be at the college, Alpha Kappa dorm. You know the fee, information for information. Cough up the juicy gossip Gerome." Her grin is all shark teeth, even with the ridiculous braces she wears, and he turns his nose up in disdain, floundering for something to tell her.

                "Cherche and Sumia hooked up at a party last year and are dating under the table."

                "Oh my god, Gerome! You're giving me gossip on your sister instead of coughing up the juicy reason of why you're paying for Inigo and Olivia's weed?" Morgan snorts derisively, still typing up the information, along with a note of what Gerome had asked.

                The next day, the boy is there, aqua hair clashing horribly with the dark purple designs on his hoodie, but his smile is less shark teeth, more knowing smugness, and Gerome can stand to ask his actual question to this one.

                "Is Lucina seeing anyone?"

\----------------------------  
                Lon'qu meets her by accident.

                He's been to a meeting with his therapist - something that he has to do, or the state funding for his education gets cut - and he's not paying attention, especially not to what looks like a giant brown bag that has grown legs.

                There's carrots everywhere, orange and green littering the ground on the way back to his own dorm and there's a woman's bare leg brushing against his ankle, where his jeans have pulled up to show a strip of skin and he stops breathing for a second. the man scuttles back as she sits up, rubbing at her head and groaning.

                "A-away from me woman!" He shouts, entirely forgetting about the deep breathing excersizes that his therapist has been trying to get him to do as his chest constricts. She doesn't move though, just glares at him for a second before moving to collect her things, uncaring about the man who is still trying to scuttle away from her.

                "You ran into me first, I should be telling you away." He eyes are sharp, a maroon colour that matches the darkness of her hair and skin, and he notices that her necklace is a child's, a small grinning rabbit looking at him as she picks up carrots and other vegetables, placing them back inside the large back.

                "You should be looking where you're going." He grumbles, moving to help her gather her things now that he can breath again, carefully making sure to avoid touching her as he does so.

                "So should you." Her voice is twice as venomous as he can muster on the worst of days, and he somewhat admires the fact that she drips an air of 'I will rip off your fucking head' while wearing short shorts and a grinning bunny necklace that has seen better days.

                He doesn't offer to help her carry the bag once they both stand up, it's not in his nature to offer and she doesn't ask, but he does watch her leave, her loose braids bouncing as she walks towards one of the mixed dorms and he smiles.

                "Damned woman."

\---------------------------------------------

                Lucina is not their sister, not really, not in her mind. She's their father's bastard, released into Emmeryn's care after her mother died. When she's six and Lissa's eight, she meets her half siblings the first time and thinks that she will never be that close to them, not with the way that Chrom and Lissa are pressed against Emmeryn's sides, a single unit.

                She still runs into Emmeryn's embrace, because - even though the girl is barely an adult and there's still acne on her face and her hands seem a little larger than the rest of her - she seems like the nicest, warmest person ever.

                Over the years, she grows closer to them, she adores them as much as they adore her, but she makes her own family through her friends as well, a family that she's a part of from the beginning and not a late addition to.

\--------------------------

                Maribelle is not sure why she's sitting together with _Tharja_ of all people, sipping on a smoothie while the black haired woman stares through a pair of binoculars.

                "My god Tharja, you're really stalking your cousin?"

                "She's not my cousin, we just say that because she and her siblings live with me. Also, it is _not_ stalking, it is research on how accepting Chrom is towards my precious Robin."

                "....You do realize that his eldest sister is dating two people and Lissa's willing to jump on anything with a pulse?"

                "Except for you, you mean?"

                "That is none of your concern!" Maribelle ignores the burning in her cheeks, crossing her legs and looking across the parking lot to see where Robin and Chrom are sitting shoulder to shoulder under one of the trees the College has put there.

                "Then me watching Robin to make sure that everything is all right isn't yours."

                "It is when both you and Henry have threatened to kill my best friend's older brother for getting close to her." Tharja lowers the binoculars then, turning her glower on Maribelle, and the girl has to give herself a pat on the back.

\---------------------------------

                Ricken's not sure when they moved from friends to best friends to what ever this is.

                He doesn't mind it, not really, because the various ways to take apart a body and find out who did it aren't really as nice as leaning against Henry, their hands clasped together and their eyes staring at a crime drama on tv without seeing it. The blush is still burning on Ricken's face when Henry leans over and places a soft kiss on his cheek again, the blonde giving Ricken a peck on the cheek everytime that there's a new clue discovered or a commercial comes on, and both of them feel warm inside.

                He's not sure when they moved from friends to what ever this is, but it's nice, to have the press of someone else next to him while they mock the tv and kiss each other on breaks.

\---------------------------------

                Owain doesn't mind his childhood friends, but sometimes, he wishes that they'd take his chosen major a little more seriously.

                "Gawds Owain, it's just a practice, we'll be there for the opening night!" Severa huffs, growling as Cynthia jerks her hand and ruins the polish she'd been putting on the nail.

                "I'll come to your practice Owain! The Justice Cabal is always there for one another!"

                "Yes! I knew I could count on those bound to me by the heroic glories of - uh....where is Morgan anyways?" The boy was younger than them, but had gone to school with them due to skipping some grades.

                "Th - Tharja said that he's with Robin today."

                "Performin' 'Coitus Interuptus: the seventh Movie.' He's takin' after you Owain."

                "Of course! He is my most promising protege and the stage will love him! Adore him!"

                "That is, if you can pull him away from the books. He wants to be a psycologist." Nah murmurs, turning her own book, a textbook for her Earth Science course no doubt, and Laurent nods in agreement.

                "His sister has decided to be a Lawyer along side Severa."

                "NO! Now two of our group has fallen to the clutches of the demons of unlawful law!" Owain gives a dramatic sob that turns into laughter as Severa pitches her sandle at his head.

                "Fuck off Owain, and by fuck off, I mean shut up you insufferable prick. Try and keep all those sick fires shackled and those stoic lips pursed for a god damned second."

\-------------------------------

                Stahl is not sure where he went wrong.

                Scratch that, he knows exactly where he went wrong, and it was by letting his one night (sometimes three nights) stand back into his kitchen.

                "Gaius.... I was supposed to bring those into class, they were an assignment." He's about thirty seconds from slamming his own head through the wall as the ginger looks up at him, eyes growing wide as he looks at the handful of candies that remain on the tray.

                "Whoops...Can you make more?"

                "...If I don't sleep, yeah."

                "I'll stay and help."

\----------------------------

                When Chrom turns 21, his friends take him out to drink, which means he drags Robin along as well.

                Robin, the youngest of the group, ends up as designated driver, and thinks it's mildly hilarious. She sets up her phone on the dash board of Chrom's car, positioning it with the help of some tape to record the back seat, where Vaike, Sully, and Stahl are practically melting into each other. The quiet only lasts until they drive past a fast food joint, the rousing cries of the three in back, as well as Chrom in the front, forcing the blonde to pull a u-turn to pull into the drive through.

                "Hi! Can I take your order?"

                "I would like four happy meals ple-"

                "I WANT A MILKSHAKE!"

                "-ease, and four large chocolate milkshakes."

                "THANKS MOM, YOU'RE THE BEST MOM."

                "Where's my fries...."

                "They're still in the restraunt, Stahl."

                "Oh..."

                "YOU TELL HIM MOM."

                "Wait, wait, back up, if Robin's mom, does that make Captain Dad?"

                "Yes, now listen to your father and shush so I can get my happy meal."

                The other four just keep ranting about family dynamics until Robin is handed their food (by a very sympathetic looking girl.) She strangely feels like a stereotypical soccer mom (or maybe a den mother for the Whiskey Scouts of America) as she dumps them out of the car at their various homes. (Stahl in one dorm, Vaike at a fraternity, Sully at Sumia's) and then drives Chrom home in silence.

                "Robin?"

                "Yes?"

                "I - I, uhm, I, well, that is to say." The man is an interesting shade of red that might be bordering on purple as he blushes, and Robin grins, pulling the car up in front of his house and looking at him.

                "Yeeees?"

                "I -" Deep breath, in out in oooooout, and then - "You are the wind at my back and the shield at my side you're my greatest friend and I love you, will you go out with me?" She doesn't really have anything to say, looking at Chrom's face, him watching her with a puppy-like expression, and she smiles.

                "Was that a dirty joke?"

                "I - what?"

                "You said I was the wind and the shield, does that make you the sword?" She wiggles her eyebrows, watching as he blanches and stutters out something else.

                "Chrom, it's okay. I'll give you my answer in the morning, if you still feel that way."

 

                She's woke up at six thirty the next morning, her phone blaring and she sluggishly picks up the call, not bothering to look at who it is.

                "Hallo?"

                "Robin! Oh my god, I woke you up, I'm so sorry, I -"

                "Chrom, it's okay, why'd you call?" She knows that if she lets him go on, he'll never stop.  
                "....I still feel the same way."

                "...Oh. _Oh,_ um." She sits up then, running a hand through her messy hair and humming.

                "Yeah, okay, we're practically dating anyways, let's make it official."

                " _Oh my god!! Emm!!!! He did it, he asked her out!_ "

                "Lissa! Get off the line!"

                "Oh my god, Chrom, this is why you call on a cell phone for sensitive matters." She laughs, listening to Chrom berating Lissa for having no sense of privacy, until her door is thrown open and Morgana is looking at her, green hair sticking up everywhich way.

                "Oh my god, you guys are dating!"

                "Chrom, Morgan already knows."

                "God _dammit, **LISSA!!!**_ "

                " _It wasn't me! It was Owain!_ "

                The argueing continues on, even as Robin drops her phone, running after a screaming Morgana.

                "THARJA! GET THE KNIFES! GET THE HOLY WATER! THEY'RE A COUPLE NOW!"

                "WHAT?"

                "OH MY GOD!! MORGANA NO!!!"

                " **MORGANA, SHUT UP OR I WILL DECAPITATE YOU, IT'S SIX IN THE MORNING BY THUNDER!** "

                "AHAHA! CYNTHIA OWES ME TWENTY BUCKS!"

\-------------------------------

                "He's dating her, it's gonna be a blood bath if they ever break up." Henry's still smiling, in that weird way that looks like a frown, inspecting the nails he's painting black.

                "Well, I don't think that would be anytime soon, they've been making goo goo eyes at each other since they met two years ago." Ricken hums, flipping through the sunday paper, pulling out the comics and handing them to Henry.

                "I know, it's so disgusting, but I'm stil gonna kill him on the slight off chance he hurts her."

                "Henry, I've known Chrom my whole life, he would kill himself first before you get a chance to." Henry stops painting his nails, looking up to the brunette that's perched on his bed.

                "Reeeeally? Ricken! you never told me you knew him so well!"

                "Well, yeah, Lissa and I actually grew up together, until there was a falling out between our parents, and I only saw her at school."

                "Ooooooo. What was he like as a kid? I may need black mail."

                "....Are you sure that Morgan isn't learning their blackmailing ways from you?"

                "Probably!" Ricken just sighs at Henry's antics, pulling out a pencil so he can work on the crossword while he talks.

                "Chrom was Chrom, even as a kid, loyal to a fault, kind hearted, prone to punching people in the face for messing with people he liked. He was the first one to really start up a GSA at school, because his sister's Trans, she's also been secretly dating Phila since they were like, ten."

                "When did she start dating Frederick?"

                "A few years ago, they both skirted around the subject a fair bit."

                Henry sits on the floor, moving from painting his fingernails to his toenails as Ricken talks to him about his childhood with the Iris family, and the blond can't help but smile at the wistful, happy, look on Ricken's face.

\-------------------------------------

                The first time that Robin takes off her gloves around Chrom, he immediantly remembers the bandages around her hands the first time they had met. There's scarring over them, burns on both and something carved into the back of the right hand. He doesn't say anything though, just takes off his over shirt and holds her hand, rubbing a thumb over the rough ridges and sworls of skin while she leans her head against the shiny scarring of the brand on his shoulder.

\----------------------------

                Henry likes touching, more than anything.

                When the days are hot, and Ricken's laying next to him on their dorm's floor, three fans pointed on them while they've got books holding down notes, he continually brushes his fingers against Ricken's skin. He likes the way that Ricken's still a little bit soft, the only scarring on his hands from mishaps with glass, and there's freckles on Ricken's back that he presses kisses to if he's feeling bold enough.

                He shivers when Ricken absently brushes against him on those same days though, silvery scars and ugly red whorls on his skin, and he thinks that Ricken must think that he's not pretty, not when Ricken himself has porcelain doll skin. The brunette boy just does his work though, and, later, when they're laying there moaning about dying from the heat of the day, he absently traces a scar with nary a thought and smiles at Henry.

\----------------------------

                _One two three -  an honorably fallen virgin_

Noire has the translation for this song memorized, her gift for languages a huge boon for things like that, and she nods along with the beat.

_Two two three - I should have bloomed so fully_

                She wonders who put it on at a party, maybe it was one of Morgan's ideas. Her eyes roam around the room, fingers tapping along a cup filled with lemonade in time to the beat, even as she bounces nervously.

_But with such pie in the sky thinking-_

She can see them in the corner, Lucina in the middle of Severa and Gerome, matching faint smiles on all of them, and the army acceptance letter burns in her pocket, like the memory of clumsily fooling around when she's fifteen burns in her mind, and she downs the cup, slipping out of the party unnoticed.

\----------------------------

                _Morgan La fay - A Shapeshifting fay from Arthurian legend, literally meaning "Fae born of the Sea"_

                Morgain and Morgana, named for the villains in the old Arthurian legend, and they try their hardest to both be villains and be the best they can be. Robin suits her name, bird boned, her heart plainly visible to see. Henry does not rule their home, but he rules his own, the dorm room he shares with Ricken cool purples and calm blues, all things kept in their proper places.

                The twins want to live up to their names.

                They change their haircolours on a whim, they give people information, they dwell in the shadows and laugh together, and  - somewhere - they have a book full of beach houses and a little black book that details a budget for a home far away from bad memories and in sight of the sea.

\---------------------------------

                " _When you wanna complement a friend - **No homo.**_ " Gerome's face burns at the sound of the song, Inigo grinning broadly at him as the bastard pulls his phone from his pocket, letting the ringtone sound out louder.

                "Oh, silly me! I guess I didn't lose my phone after all. So, what do you think of your ringtone, Gerome?" Inigo's grin looks like it should be splitting his face, if Gerome's fist doesn't do so first. He doesn't punch his long time friend though, just turns on his heels and makes to leave his room.

                "I think its crude and idiotic, perfect for you."

                " _Ger-rooooome!_ "

\-----------------------------

"Ta-dah!! How do I look?"

                Maribelle looks up from her book to find an excited Lissa standing in front of her, clad in teal scrubs, matching ribbons in her hair and a tag that read 'Intern' pinned to her chest.

                "Awful. Scrubs are not meant to be flattering, darling." Maribelle smiles as she speaks the truth, the familiar (adorable) pout appearing on Lissa's face.

                "You're supposed to tell me I'm cute Maribelle, gosh, you're a terrible best friend." Then Lissa was flopping down next to Maribelle, tossing her legs over the other girl's, and Maribelle is cursing softly in her head. _I'm her best friend, I'm a terrible best friend, I've got a crush on my best friend._

"'Belle?"

                "Use my full name, Darling. What did you need?" Then Lissa's sitting up, her face too close to Maribelle's and 90% big green eyes.

                "Do you wanna go on a date Maribelle? With, like, hand holding and stuff?"

                "....What?"

                "Like, a date, the fair's gonna be here next week and, I just though, we could, have a date or something." Lissa's face is flaming red as she looses her composure, Maribelle already blushing fearcly and staring, mouth hanging open before it curves into a smile.

                "I would like that very much."

\------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially written while I was taking a breather from Irregular Rhythm's fucked up plot, and partially written as a thing for a friend, though I took out a bit of it.


End file.
